Air-Razor
Airazor is the Maximal's recon surveillance due to her aerial alternate mode. Her talents are a great asset to the Maximal cause. She's calm and confident, but also adventurous and brave, with a healthy supply of dry humor. Her aerial skill in either mode, incredibly sharp eyesight and steady aim make her a dangerous opponent. History Before she was Air-Razor she was known as Wing Saber back on Cybertron. A routine reconnaissance mission went awry when Wing Saber was captured by the Predacon torturer, Steelgrave. Despite his array of fiendish devices and Bond-villain mentality, Wing Saber was able to elude Steelgrave and fight her way through his henchmen before retreating to her cloaked starship, the Chromia 10. Although she escaped, Wing Saber bore the physical and mental scars from her encounter with Steelgrave for some time. Later, she was assigned to rendezvous with a pair of Maximals named Crossblades and Stiletto for a new mission. In violation of the Pax Cybertronia, a group of Predacons had been rampaging through the J'kozian sector and set up a troop manufacturing factory on the conquered world of Nibari. Holographically posing as barmaids, the trio inebriated most of Steelgrave's troops into stasis lock before proceeding into the factory. Their infiltration was cut short by a raid on the factory by the native Nibari population, led by Ritash. Wing Saber's group was forced to divert their mission in order to keep the organics from being completely slaughtered. They were actually doing well...at least, until the true leader of Steelgrave's Predacons made his presence known... Megatron! Wing Saber's crew evacuated with all due haste, taking Ritash of the Nibari with them. A reassessment of the situation was clearly called for. After a review of the history records, Wing Saber decided that the frequent quotations of "No Known Weaknesses" overlooked Megatron's infamous arrogance, and THAT was what they needed to exploit. The crew of the Chromia 10 challenged Megatron to combat in full view of his subordinates, forcing him to agree in order to save face. During the ritualized combat, Crossblades noticed that the Mighty Megatron was nowhere near as invulnerable as history records indicated. Sensing a ruse, the Maximals concentrated their firepower and revealed "Megatron" was little more than an exo-suit run by his ex-lieutenant, Flamewar. With Flamewar revealed, and the drone troopers brought under the control of Ritash and his rebels, Nibari was well on its way to being freed. Later, the Predacons who stole the Golden Disk and the Omega Key on Cybertron were being pursued by Unit 2, who was granted clearance from the Maximal Defense Command Center to commandeer transport. Wing Saber was boarding her ship, the Chromia 10, when Unit 2 approached and demanded use of it. Wing Saber at first refused, but suggested she was open to... persuasion. The call of adventure captured her interest, and instead of handing over the Chromia 10 to Unit 2, she allowed him to hitch a ride, piloting it herself. The Chromia 10 intercepted the Predacons' ship, the Darksyde which was engaged in battle with the Axalon and guarded by a mysterious third ship. During the ensuing firefight, the Chromia 10 was badly damaged. Optimus Primal had Wing Saber and Unit 2's sparks remotely uploaded to blank protoforms in the Axalon's cargo hold, which saved their lives, but severely damaged their core mainframes. Appearance Robot Mode Her robot form is an orange, brown, yellow and silver female humanoid robot. The falcon's head had turned into the robot's breast plate, while the wings folded behind her back, making them look like chibi wings. Her lower arms, legs, and shoulders were brown and her arms had wrist mounted missile launchers. Her head was brown and on the sides were feathers, with a beak shaped visor, her face was silverish gray. Her eyes however, were green. Beast Mode Her beast form is a falcon and later becomes a mechanical Transmetal falcon. Vehicle Mode Her Vehicle mode slightly resembles a seaplane with fold-down pontoons. Skills/Abilities Weapons Relationships Allies/Maximas Optimus Primal Cheetor Because Cheetor contributed to bringing Airazor online by giving his locking chip to her when she was still in her pod, Airazor has always seen Cheetor as a brother figure. The two get along very well and value each other's friendship. Rhinox Rhinox helped bring Airazor online when her pod was damaged and she was dying. Because of this, Airazor has seen Rhinox as a parental/uncle figure. Rattrap Airazor and Rattrap have teamed up on numerous occasions, though Airazor finds Rattrap annoying at times. She does however value him as a teammate and has called him "a real fun bot." Rattrap values Airazor as well and was concerned when she became trapped in the alien bio-dome. Dinobot Tigertron Airazor and Tigatron have a strong relationship that blossomed into love during season 2. The two share their love of Earth and peace and have teamed up on a few occasions. Their first mission together was on the alien flying island when they tried to stop the Predacons from taking control of it. Jackfoot Humans Justin Seyvont Aelita Enemies/Predacons Manterror Humans Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Maximals Category:Fembots